


Sharpshooter, Handmaiden, Doctor, Rebel

by MissIzzy



Series: Handmaiden Chronicles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1character, Gen, Handmaidens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences from the life of Yané, written for the livejournal community 1character(a version of 1sentence focusing on individual characters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpshooter, Handmaiden, Doctor, Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrote this slightly in 2017 to be semi-compliant with the new canon, though it probably isn't entirely in the details.

_#01 - Snow_   
One thing Yané was not sorry for was that she never went up to Hoth's surface.

_#02 - Child_   
"Dear," Tolla Carinda said to her husband, "don't you think our daughter's a little young to be playing with guns?"

_#03 - Brick_   
The handmaidens had long been safely away by the time the explosives they'd planted detonated, and by the time Yané went back to the site, the debris had been cleared, so what finally drove home to her that they'd really blown up Theed Museum was the pock marks on the neighboring buildings, where the flying masonry had impacted against them.

_#04 - Judgment_   
"He may be on our side now," Yané commented to Ellé, "but I say Crix Madine is too arrogant and set in his ways to be bearable by either side!"

_#05 - Powder_   
Hurio Carinda never made or sold any weapon which used powder; naturally his daughter was convinced such weapons were inferior.

_#06 - Grim_   
It was looking at that dead body, the first of many handmaidens she would see fall, that Yané, twelve then, first knew she wanted to heal injuries, not cause them.

_#07 - Trap_   
When the whole group of former handmaidens was nearly taken out on Formos, after they fell for a false message saying Motée was there, it first made them aware of just how much trouble they'd caused for the Empire.

_#08 - Star_   
It always awed Yané to see Losté and Ené's Y-Wings take off from a planetary surface at night, eventually turning into two pricks of red light in the sky.

_#09 - Possession_   
After their rag-tag team had taken over the blockade runner, the first thing Yané did was claim her sickbay.

_#10 - Bandage_   
As she disinfected the severed wrist of the unconscious Commander Skywalker, Yané commented to the medical droid, "Well, if I remember correctly, his father lost of a lot more of this particular limb."

_#11 - Pearl_   
Yané had heard that everyone loved Queen Kylantha, that she was really only compliant to the Empire on the surface, but the fact remained that one way or another she let the Empire control Naboo, and Yané also heard that she'd not only refused to step down after two terms, but that she had no handmaidens.

_#12 - Glass_   
"But daddy, if you shoot in here," squealed the six-year-old, "surely you'll knock someting into the window and it'll break and we'll all be sucked out into space!"

_#13 - Classified_   
Yané hadn't gotten around to telling anyone she was pregnant before the miscarriage, and the only person she told afterwards was Saché.

_#14 - Buttons_   
One ability she never lost was to get an individual dressed or undressed quickly, no matter how fancy their outfit.

_#15 - Closet_   
Yané didn't know where the Queen had gotten the japor snippet from; she only knew it kept turning up tangled in her clothes.

_#16 - Ash_   
Yané never actually saw much of the First Order, but more of the people they had damaged, and what they had done to Naboo.

_#17 - Definition_   
People were surprised to hear General Madine's wife had kept her own name, but Yané felt that Dr. Carinda was who she was.

_#18 - Staircase_   
From the top of the steps, Yané called down to the bounty hunter, "Too late, you'll never find that Padawan now," then whipped out her pistol and shot him through the heart before he could respond.

_#19 - Nail_   
"Bulls-eye again!" Captain Panaka exclaimed, and Yané knew then she'd be chosen, and just maybe as one of the Queen's principle five.

_#20 - Prey   
Grand Moff Panaka, as he's oh so proud to call himself, is about to find out what happens to those who betray the Queen they served,_ Yané thought to herself, and from the shadows she aimed her pistol.

_#21 - Backwards_   
"So we're going back to the Yavin system but only to the edge, then jumping to Arda, from there running to Folox, then to back around to Betshish-no, Kilos, then to Ret-however-you-pronounce-it, from there to Desen, then round the route bouy-how many times?-okay, five, and doing some weird passing by Gol-, um, Gul-oh forget it, Ellé, I have a headache; I'm really just the doctor here, and I'm sure you know what you're doing."

_#22 - Trouble_   
She hated how long she and Crix were often separated, especially during the time period they let the galaxy believe he was dead; it seemed a miracle they'd made it through that time.

_#23 - Little_   
When her father first showed her how to aim what would become her favorite pistol, his big hands engulfed hers.

_#24 - Collar_   
Sabé's eyes flew wide when Yané brought back a General's insignia, and Yané quickly pinned it on Sabé before she could say anything, explaining, "You ended up with the credit for bringing Panaka down, but I'm glad; this is what you're supposed to be, Sabé."

_#25 - Circle_   
She, Saché, and Sabé entertained both Padmé, who had played the same games, and the two older handmaidens, who may have as well, the night they danced in a ring around her and sang the old playground song, "Round and round the Queen we go, the walls are moving, don't you know..."

_#26 - Hands_   
They might have decided not to approach the man they suspected to be Padmé's son, but watching the particular way Skywalker's hands twitched in the bacta Yané nearly blurted everything out.

_#27 - Freedom_   
As the Rebel forces approached Naboo, Yané felt as if what she had truly fought for these past twenty-five years was being accomplished at last.

_#28 - Last_   
A Queen's handmaidens were supposed to dress her one final time for her burial; even after she found out the secret he'd been understandably trying to conceal, Yané, for one, never quite forgave Senator Organa for depriving them of that privilege.

_#29 - Scab_   
After her husband's death, Yané met with Hutts twice; she was rude to them both times.

_#30 - Crown_   
When they watched Amlé speak to the displaced and despairing Naboo, all three of the former handmaidens agreed: if they could just free their planet of First Order control, Ellé's daughter was sure to be elected Queen.

_#31 - Time_   
Yané's one regret on her wedding day was that Saché was not there to see it.

_#32 - Rice_   
Together Sabé and Yané stared at the crops the latter had managed to ruin, and Yané distinctly heard the other mutter, "City girl."

_#33 - Worn_   
Ten years and they had a reputation as the best refugee runners in the lower Mid Rim, and if Yané saw another refugee in her sickbay she was going to scream.

_#34 - Paint_   
Trying not to think about exactly what liquid had dyed her clothes their current shade of green, she stomped up the blockade runner's ramp, saying as she did so to an anxious Lané, "If I never see this moon again, it will be too soon."

_#35 - Ache_   
She cried herself to sleep several times during those weeks of intense training just before the coronation, mostly because she missed her dad.

_#36 - Cherry_   
It wasn't losing her virginity that embarrassed Yané, it was that she'd lost it to the cook.

_#37 - Library_   
Wondering why they'd agreed to take these passengers on in the first place, she said to the Cerean, "Yes, the collection of banned works is impressive, but they still need to be stored somewhere other than the sickbay."

_#38 - Win_   
When she saw the second Death Star explode through the medical frigate's viewport, Yané jumped and screamed as if she was ten years old again.

_#39 - Loss_   
In later years, Saché began beating Yané at their shooting competitions.

_#40 - Fold_   
After their oaths against the Emperor led to the deaths of two their number within the month, Yané felt reservations about this new war, but Vatié's arrest for sedition did away with them completely.

_#41 - Music_   
Lané sung, Eirtaé played the sylin, and Vatié the ossylin, and Yané, like all the other handmaidens, listened in on their practice sessions whenever she could.

_#42 - Bell_   
"He's as patient as you're supposed to be," Yané commented to the padawan as their other current refugee passenger rang the chime for her quarters for the tenth time.

_#43 - Sleep_   
Yané tried to get out of traveling to Rori whenever she could; she wasn't sure what it was about the moon but she always got insomnia there.

_#44 - Contact_   
One thing Yané felt had to be remedied was that none of the handmaidens besides her had ever been off Naboo except Ardré Kartik, who annoyingly refused to give details about it.

_#45 - Electricity_   
If the sickbay's power went off one more time, Yané decided, she would not be responsible for her actions, or anything she might say to a certain pair of her crewmates in charge of such things.

_#46 - Milk_   
Yané wasn't sure who ended up feeding Amlé more: the baby's mother, or herself.

_#47 - Wild_   
On Endor, she and Crix careened about to Ewok song until to kiss him seemed the most natural thing in the universe.

_#48 - Expectation_   
She knew the other three were stunned when she was the only one that stayed in the military after Naboo was liberated.

_#49 - Mechanism_   
Those Neimoidians really were stupid, Yané thought as the battle droids fell around them; didn't they know you were supposed to have a back-up control center?

_#50 - Finale_   
Yané retired from the New Republic military a few years after Crix's death, and mere months before her dad's.


End file.
